1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for migrating data between systems different in setting unit of an access right.
2. Description of the Related Art
A document management system can set an access right, by which “who” can execute “which operation,” to a folder and a document. However, setting an access right individually to all folders and documents requires thousands of man-hours to make settings thereof and subsequent maintenance. Therefore, it is generally able to “inherit an access right to a parent folder.” In other words, in many cases, the access right to the parent folder is basically inherited, and a unique access right is set only to a document and a folder to which a specific access right, not inheriting the access right to the parent folder, is desired to be set.
On the other hand, it has been very difficult to continue to use the same document management system for a long period because of advances in computer technology accelerating year by year or changes in business configuration. In other words, data need to be migrated to a new document management system to satisfy a new functional requirement. However, in a different document management system, a method for setting security is sometimes different. For this reason, in migration to the new document management system, it is problematic how a difference in security settings according to access rights between environments before and after migration can be reduced. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-172041 discusses a technique in which, if an inappropriate access right is to be provided after the migration of data, a new folder with an appropriate access right is created to store a document, thereby preventing such an inappropriate access right from being provided.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-172041 might provide a folder with an access right that is contrary to a user's intention because a folder with a wide range of access right is automatically created. In addition, since the technique is premised on a system in which the same access right is provided to the migration source and destination, a problem is caused that, if the setting unit of the access right in the document management system at the migration destination is larger than that in the document management system at the migration source, such a migration technique cannot be used.